Użytkownik:Trzcina08/HS059
Miękka jak Flaffy - jedenasty odcinek trzeciego sezonu pierwszej serii anime Użytkownika Trzcina08 oraz ogólnie pięćdziesiąty dziewiąty odcinek całego anime. Po raz pierwszy został opublikowany w Polsce dnia 9 Lipca 2012 roku. Treść Nasza poszerzona do granic możliwości grupa właśnie kieruje się ku miastu Sequoia, gdzie będą rozgrywane zawody w PokeRingo. Atmosfera w grupie jest napięta. Przyjaźnie nieco się dzielą, ponieważ każdy myśli oczywiście o wygranej. Na przedzie grupy idą Lucas, Zack i Volt, którzy zaczęli rozprawiać jakich pokemonów użyją podczas turnieju. - Wiesz, Zack, ja nie wiem, czy w ogóle wezmę udział w tym turnieju - rzekł do niego Lucas nieco smutny - A to dlaczego? - zapytał tajemniczo Zack - Bo ja przecież... nie mam żadnego latającego pokemona. Znaczy, mam Dodrio, ale nie wiem, czy on jako pokemon który nie potrafi latać, oprócz ataków oczywiście, może wziąć udział i mieć jakiekolwiek szanse. - rzekł Lucas - Hah, no pewnie, że może! I oczywiście, że ma szanse. Uda ci się, zobaczysz - pocieszał go kolega. Za nimi szedł Cole i Damian, którzy już opracowywali strategię jak pokonać kolejnego lidera sali. - A więc tak, ja na razie nie wybieram się do mojego dziadka, postanowiłem, że jego odznaka będzie moją ostatnią w Johto. Jak na razie zamierzam pokonać Sabrinę, liderkę pokemonów psychicznych z Kanto. To nie problem - tata mnie podwiezie. Natomiast ty w walce z Pryce musisz się mocno skupić. Używa pokemonów lodowych, a więc... - opowiadał Damian, a Cole łykał każde jego słowo. Tak mniej więcej toczyła się ich rozmowa. Za nimi szły Hikari i Ywone z Naomi i Lyrą. - Spójrz Hikari, to się rusza. - rzekła Ywone - Ale co? - zapytała Hikari, a Ywone pokazała jej swojego Pichu, któremu ruszała ogonkiem. Pichu nie wiedział co ma robić. Patrzył się dziwnie na swoją trenerkę, a po chwili ugryzł ją w palec, po czym Ywone schowała go do pokeballa. Lyra szepnęła do Naomi: - Od tej strony ich jeszcze nie znałam. One są puste jak pokeball w środku. - po czym obie zachichotały. - Co was tak śmieszy dziewczyny? - zapytał je Cole - A nic nic... Taki żart... sytuacyjny. Nie zrozumiesz, to kobiece sprawy - powiedziała Naomi po czym z Lyrą ponownie się uśmiechnęły - Ahhh tak... bo wy niby lepsze jesteście i dlatego nie chcecie nam powiedzieć? - zapytał ją szyderczo Zack - Że co proszę? Po prostu to nie wasza sprawa. Nie musimy wam się spowiadać - odrzekła Naomi - Świetnie! Wcale nie wiedziałem co siedzi w tych waszych tępych głowach - powiedział Zack po czym odwrócił się od nich i odszedł do Lucasa - Gbur i cham... działa mi na nerwy - powiedziała Naomi i zaczęła zgrzytać zębami. Po tym zdarzeniu przez bite pół godziny nikt do siebie się nie odzywał. Niezręczne milczenie zostało przerwane, kiedy na horyzoncie zobaczyli jakieś miasto. Damian wybiegł na przód grupy i oznajmił wszystkim: - Jesteśmy niedaleko! To jest miasteczko Sequoia! - krzyknął, a wszyscy podbiegli do niego. Miasto było niesamowite. Wyglądało, jakby unosiło się nad ziemią. A dodatkowo położone było w wyjątkowo malowniczym krajobrazie. Z prawej widać było strzeliste szczyty gór. Natomiast z lewej płynęła błękitna rzeka. - Kogo ja tu widzę! - krzyknął głos za plecami naszych bohaterów. Odwrócili się. Większość grupy od razu ją poznała - była to Maya. - A więc nie tylko ja wybieram się na turniej PokeRingo? - zapytała - Ależ oczywiście, chciałabyś nie mieć konkurencji co? - zapytał ją Cole po czym podeszli do niej. - Ahhh... właśnie wróciłam od sali Jasmine. Pojedynek był trudny, ale właśnie wygrałam swoją siódmą odznakę - oznajmiła wszystkim, po czym wyciągnęła pudełko z odznakami. Cole rozpoznał w nim jedynie odznakę sali Jasmine, Falknera i Chucka, pozostałych nigdy nie widział. - Gratuluję! A więc jak na razie wyprzedziłaś nas nieźle - odrzekł Damian, po czym razem ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Dotarli do Sequoia bardzo szybko, ponieważ zaczęli szybciej maszerować. Całe miasto żyło turniejem PokeRingo, co było widać już od wejścia. Szli chodnikiem, kiedy to nagle Damian stanął w miejcu i odwrócił się. - Co to było? - zapytał. Coś ruszyło się za nimi, jednak nikt oprócz niego nie usłyszał tego. - Eee ja nic nie widziałem, ani nie słyszałem - odrzekł Volt. Pozostali także podzielali zdanie Volta. Damian wrócił do grupy i ruszyli prosto. - Veno, Venonat! - powiedział cicho stworek zza krzaka, po czym pobiegł za naszą grupą. Widać interesował się Damianem. - I jest Centrum Pokemon! - krzyknął Lucas, a wszyscy pośpiesznie do niego wbiegli. Po raz pierwszy jednak widzieli takie zjawisko. Centrum Pokemon było PEŁNE! Ludzie tłoczyli się w każdym jego kącie. Ledwo co można było się ruszyć. Przy ladzie interesantów obsługiwały trzy siostry Joy i kilka Chansey. - Siostro Joy, nie dajemy rady - powiedziała jedna z sióstr do drugiej. - Potrzebujemy bardziej doświadczonych pielęgniarek. Proszę oddelegować Chansey i zawołać Blissey - powiedziała środkowa Siostra Joy po czym ta z prawej wyszła. Wróciła po kilku sekundach z trzema większymi pokemonami. Cole wyciągnął pokedex i sprawdził je. Blissey - Pokémon Szczęście. Ewoluuje z Chansey. Pokemony te mają bardzo dobre serce i kochają pomagać ludziom. Są używane jedynie w niektórych Centrach Pokemon oraz są o wiele bardziej wydajne od Chansey. - Pójdę i zarezerwuję nam pokoje - powiedziała Lyra, a pozostali wyszli na zewnątrz. Postanowili, że jak zawsze pójdą na pole walki za centrum pokemon, ale i ono było oblegane. Na arenie stali Falkner - lider sali w Violet, który specjalizował się w typie latajacym oraz Dylan - największy rywal Cola. Stali naprzeciwko siebie i najwyraźniej toczyli walkę. Wiele osób ich obserwowało. - Pidgeot, powietrzny atak! - krzyknął Dylan. Jego Pidgeot trafił celnie w Pidgeota Falknera, który stał się niezdolny do walki. Wszyscy zaczęli bić brawo, jednak Dylan nawet się tym "nie przejął" i jedynie odszedł mówiąc: Nara Frajerze. Falkner nie był jednak przejęty porażką. - Czyli Pidgeotto Dylana ewoluował... - myślał głośno Cole. Falkner podszedł do nich - Witaj Cole! Kopę lat! - krzyknął do niego lider - Racja. Dawno Cię nie widziałem. Co słychać? - zapytał go Cole - Przybyłem do miasta Sequoia na turniej PokeRingo! Jak mógłbym przepuścić taką okazję! - powiedział im Falkner. Nic dziwnego, że Falkner przybył do Sequoia, skoro uwielbia pokemony ptaki. - A więc rozumiem, że i wy także przybyliście na PokeRingo? - zapytał - No tak - odpowiedział Damian - Maya... witaj... - powiedział do nich lider. Atmosfera zrobiła się dziwna - Witaj Falkner... - odrzekła. Po chwili ciszy, zaczął Cole - Chciałbym jeszcze raz z tobą zawalczyć! - odrzekł - A więc może będzie nam pisane stoczyć ze sobą pojedynek! - powiedział Falkner po czym odszedł. Przybiegła do nich Lyra - Falkner... FALKNER!!! CZEKAJ, CHCĘ SIĘ Z TOBĄ UMÓWIĆ NA ROMANTYCZNĄ RANDKĘ NAD RZEKĄ! - krzyknęła do niego Lyra, jednak Bayleef wyskoczyła z Pokeballa i zdzieliła ją dzikimi pnączami. - Wiesz... to może innym razem - powiedziała i upadła na ziemię - Śmiesz startować do mojego byłego wywłoko? - krzyknęła do niej Maya. Wszyscy spojrzeli się na nią z otwartymi oczami. Po pierwsze zaskoczyło ich to, że była dziewczyną Falknera, a po drugie wszyscy byli zamurowani, przez jej słownictwo. - Co proszę? - zapytała równie zaskoczona Lyra - Głucha jesteś?! Skoro tak to toczymy pojedynek! - krzyknęła do niej rozzłoszczona Maya - Ależ tu i teraz lampucero! - powiedziała do niej Lyra, po czym pobiegły na pole bitwy. Nikt nie był zachwycony taką atmosferą, a niektórzy wciąż nie mogli z siebie wykrztusić słowa jak np Volt. Lucas postanowił, że będzie sędzią. - Walczycie jeden na jednego. Wygrywa ta osoba, która pokona pokemona przeciwnika. Zaczynajcie! - krzyknął Lucas - Flaffy, naprzód! - powiedziała Lyra - Venusaur, pokaż się! - krzyknęła Maya. Cole wyciągnął pokedex i sprawdził pokemona Mai. Całemu starciu przyglądał się z daleka Venonat, który śledził Damiana. Venusaur - Pokemon Bulwa. ostateczna ewolucyjna forma Bulbasaura. Ten pokemon rośnie dzięki energii słonecznej. Na grzbiecie nosi rozkwitnięty kwiat z czterema liśćmi i jakby palmą, tylko że z czerwonymi liśćmi i jasnymi plamkami, przywabia nim dzikie pokemony. - Venusaur, pokażemy kto tu rządzi! Ostry liść! - Flaffy odbij je pięśćią gromu! - Flaffy zgrabnie odbijał ostre liście Venusaura, a po czym sam zaatakował pięścią gromu. Tymczasem... Zespół R przemierzał na piechotę kolejną drogę, ponieważ również zamierzał dotrzeć do miasta Sequoia na turniej PokeRingo. - Gdyby był z nami Shuckle wiedziałby jak zrobić, żebyśmy mieli transport. Nowy robot, czy coś... Kurcze... jak mnie bolą nogi - mówiła Cassidy - Ale nie martw się. Jak zgarniemy główną nagrodę w Turnieju PokeRingo to będziemy mieli kasy jak lodu. Ale właściwie... jak my weźmiemy w nim udział? - zapytał się Butch - Ja użyję Magnetona. Według mnie on może brać udział, bo lewituje przecież - powiedziała Cassidy - Hmmm... no chyba tak... Czekaj, tam się coś świeci w tej jaskini. Może to jakiś skarb! - krzyknął uradowany Butch. Cassidy złapała się za głowę. Jak skarb mógł być rzucony do jaskini przy drodze. Butch wszedł tam i po chwili wybiegł z krzykiem. - Zaatakowały mnie Zubaty! - krzyknął. Stado Zubatów wyleciało z jaskini i pomknęło ku nim. - Steelix naprzód! - krzyknął Butch - Stalowy ogon! - Zubaty zostały rozproszone. Butchowi wydawało się, że wszystkie odleciały, jednak gdy powrócił Steelixa do pokeballa zobaczył, że pod nim leżał Zubat. Był niezdolny do walki. - Łap go! Weźmiesz udział w turnieju! - krzyknęła Cassidy. Butch przycisnął do niego PokeBall. 3...2...1...2...3...2...1... ZŁAPANY! - Tak! Złapałem Zubata! Wezmę udział w turnieju! - Cieszył się Butch. Pośpiesznie udali się w stronę Sequoia, gdzie postanowili, że się przebiorą i przygotują do jutrzejszego turnieju. Walka pomiędzy Mayą i Lyrą trwała. Flaffy Lyry mocno obrywał. - Venusaur szalejąca roślina! - krzyknęła Maya. Szalejąca roślina wyrwała się z ziemi i oplotła Flaffy'iego. - Venusaur, atrakcja! - krzyknęła Lyra. Atak jednak nie podziałał. Najwyraźniej Venusaur również był samcem. - Venusaur a teraz solarny promień! - Flaffy został wypuszczony, jednak Solarny promień trafił go celnie, przez co Flaffy upadł na ziemię. - Chyba już przegrałaś - powiedziała Maya z jadowitym uśmiechem - Nie tak szybko koleżanko! - krzyknęła do niej Lyra. Podbiegła do Flaffy'iego i zaczęła do niego mówić. - Powiedz mi, masz jeszcze siłę walczyć? - zapytała go. Flaffy leżał na ziemi i próbował się podnieść. Po chwili pokiwał głową. Lyra wróciła na swoje stanowisko. Flaffy wstał, otrzepał się i po chwili... zaczął świecić na biało. ON EWOLUUJE! - O RANY, O RANY! ON EWOLUUJE, EWOLUUJE! SPEŁNIŁO SIĘ MOJE MARZENIE! - krzyknęła uradowana Lyra. Futro Flaffyiego zanikło. Stał się żółty, nieco większy i po chwili na arenie stał Ampharos. - Zaskoczyłaś mnie tym. Jednak Ampharos nie ma już siły, żeby walczyć, więc szybko to zakończymy. Venusaur ostry liść! - krzyknęła Maya. Ampharos odbił je stalowym ogonem. Następnie zaatakował kolejnym nowym ruchem. - To promień sygnałowy - oznajmił Damian. Promień Sygnałowy trafił w Venusaura, jednak ten ze względu na swoją grubą skórę niewiele poczuł. Po chwili Lyra kazała mu jeszcze raz użyć promienia sygnałowego, natomiast Maya nakazała Venusaurowi użyć Solarnego Promienia. Ataki się zderzyły i gdy opadł kurz mieliśmy już wynik bitwy. - Zarówno Venusaur i Ampharos są niezdolni do walki. Mamy remis! - powiedział Lucas. Maya i Lyra podały sobie ręce. - Przepraszam, że tak na ciebie naskoczyłam. Nie powinnam. To mój były, więc już mnie nie obchodzi - powiedziała Maya - Nie ma sprawy, wybaczam Ci. Chodźmy już do Centrum Pokemon - rzekła Lyra, a wszyscy udali się za dziewczynami. W tym jakże emocjonującym dniu wydarzyło się bardzo wiele - Butch złapał nowego pokemona, marzenie Lyry o ewolucji Ampharosa się spełniło oraz ponownie w grupie Cola nastąpiła atmosfera spokoju. Jak potoczy się dalsza podróż naszych bohaterów? O tym już w kolejnym odcinku! - Veno, Venonat... - powiedział Venonat, którzy przyglądał się Damianowi przez okno w Centrum Pokemon... Co z nim? Też już niebawem o nim! Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Do grupy dołącza Maya * Bohaterowie docierają do miasta Sequoia ** Venonat zaczyna podróżować za Damianem ** Bohaterowie ponownie spotykają Dylana i Falknera ** Dylan objawia, że jego Pidgeotto ewoluował w Pidgeota ** Maya objawia, że Falkner jest jej byłym chłopakiem * Lyra i Maya toczą pojedynek ** Maya objawia posiadać Venusaura ** Flaffy Lyry ewoluuje w Ampharosa i uczy się stalowego ogona i promienia sygnałowego * Butch łapie Zubata * Walka kończy się remisem Debiuty Pokemonów * Venusaur (Mai; debiut) * Ampharos (Lyry; wyewoluowany) * Pidgeot (Dylana; ewoluował przed odcinkiem) * Zubat (Butcha; złapany) * Blissey (debiut) * Venonat (debiut) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Lyra' *'Lucas' *'Damian' *'Naomi' *'Zack' *'Ywone' *'Hikari' *'Volt' *'Maya' *'Butch' *'Cassidy' *'Dylan' *'Falkner' *'Siostra Joy (trzy) *'Mieszkańcy Sequoia''' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Venonat *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Bayleef' (Lyry) *'Flaffy' (Lyry; przed ewolucją) *'Ampharos' (Lyry; wyewoluowany) *'Venusaur' (Mai) *'Pidgeot' (Dylana) *'Steelix' (Butcha) *'Zubat' (Butcha; złapany) *'Pidgeot' (Falknera) *'Venonat' *'Chansey' (kilka) *'Blissey' (trzy) *'Zubat' (stado)